The present invention relates generally to improvements in looms and more particularly, the invention is related to mechanisms for selection and retention of weft threads in looms operating without a shuttle. By utilization of the mechanisms which constitute the improvements of the present invention, advantageous loom operation may be attained without detrimentally affecting the correct action of other elements of the loom.
It is known that one of the more significant advantages which looms operating without a shuttle have over other existing classic looms is that of being capable of selecting in each pick the weft which is to be used. Since the latter must always pass discontinuously, i.e., each time that the driver passes the weft, a cut must be made in order for it to transmit the end of the weft. Consequently, if a weft selector is available, it may be utilized to supply threads in accordance with a predetermined program consistent with preestablished needs relating both to color and type.
The present invention is aimed at providing improvements in the means for selecting and retaining weft threads whereby there may be achieved advantageous functional characteristics over presently known devices.